Epílogo
by Lune Kuruta
Summary: Gen, drama, análise de personagem. Como seguir adiante quando já não se tem mais pelo que lutar? Dedicando toda uma vida a Poseidon, Tétis já não sabia mais quem era. Fic escrita para a sexta edição do Coculto da comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal.


**Título:** Epílogo.

**Autora:** Lune Kuruta.

**Fandom:** Saint Seiya.

**Classificação:** 14 anos.

**Palavras:** 963

**Personagens:** Tétis de Sereia. Menções a Kanon de Dragão Marinho, Julian Solo (Poseidon), Kiki de Appendix e Shaina de Ofiúco.

**Gêneros:** Gen, drama, análise de personagem.

**Resumo:** Como seguir adiante quando já não se tem mais pelo que lutar? Dedicando toda uma vida a Poseidon, Tétis já não sabia mais quem era.

**Avisos:** A autora prefere não fornecer avisos.

**Disclaimer:** "Saint Seiya" é de propriedade de Masami Kurumada, todos os direitos reservados. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Notas:** História escrita para o Coculto, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal (fic originalmente postada na comunidade em **26/01/2013**).

* Localização temporal: Esta história se passa no hiato entre a luta contra Poseidon e a Guerra Santa contra Hades.

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

Chegou a um momento em que ela mal se lembrava de quem era. Sua personalidade havia sido completamente dissolvida por seu posto como comandante marina.

Devotara toda a sua vida a Poseidon. Outra pessoa em seu lugar certamente se sentiria no dever de exigir alguma recompensa. Aquele maldito Dragão Marinho até mesmo havia ousado tal coisa, obtendo para si uma escama que claramente não lhe pertencia. E tudo que aquele parvo havia feito tinha sido romper o lacre de Atena. Coisa de criança, remover uma proteção antiga e prestes a se romper por conta própria. Tétis não duvidava de que o próprio deus Poseidon teria se libertado sozinho em mais alguns poucos meses.

Ainda assim, guardara silêncio durante todo aquele tempo. Jamais ousaria exigir um bônus por se devotar inteiramente a seu deus. Nenhum daqueles tolos generais, arrogantes em suas escamas brilhosas, tinha, de longe, a mesma entrega que Tétis sempre tivera para com o deus dos mares. Gabavam-se da indestrutibilidade de seus respectivos pilares, de suas dimensões, até mesmo de sua arquitetura, e mal se lembravam de sua própria divindade. O orgulho os havia corrompido, certamente.

Tétis, não. Seu posto jamais a havia cegado com relação ao seu verdadeiro dever de se dedicar de corpo e alma a Poseidon, por mais que suas tarefas parecessem inferiores ou desvalorizadas aos olhos alheios.

Enquanto os Generais Marinas se mantinham reclusos em seus respectivos pilares, Tetis comandava tropas, traçava estratégias de defesa, dedicava todo o seu tempo ao funcionamento perfeito do reino submarino, sacrificando inclusive seus momentos de descanso. E, por mais desgastada e ocupada que estivesse, nem por um momento deixava de se preocupar com a integridade de seu senhor no Pilar Principal.

Algum incauto poderia afirmar que tamanho sentimento não passasse de gratidão por Julian Solo, anos antes, ter salvado sua vida... tolices. Se sua própria vida pertencia, desde sempre, a seu Imperador.

Outros, mais afeitos à esfera física, cochichavam aos quatro cantos que a devoção que a sereia externava nada mais era do que paixão por seu senhor. Não conseguiam divisar o quão profunda era a dedicação de Tétis por Poseidon e buscavam, em sentimentos mais comuns e conhecidos, uma explicação para o brilho nos olhos azuis sempre que realizava alguma tarefa para o soberano dos mares.

Paixão, amor... nada eram em comparação ao sentimento que sempre inundara a alma de Tétis. Talvez pudesse chamar de _destino_, mas não tinha a menor dúvida de que sua existência pertencia totalmente ao deus. Não era uma constatação derivada de reflexões, mas simplesmente um sentimento que sempre estivera ali, guiando todos os seus passos e todas as suas atitudes. Sentia como se toda a sua vida fosse um rio que corria inexoravelmente para o oceano – Poseidon – de forma tão certa e simples que não havia forma de se explicar: era assim porque era assim.

A batalha contra o Santuário de Atena havia sido determinante para que tivesse a dimensão de sua própria fé. Jamais havia imaginado que alguns_pirralhos_ desesperados conseguiriam trazer abaixo todo o reino em busca de Atena. Paulatinamente, centenas de soldados eram derrotados, e os próprios Generais Marinas encontravam dificuldades diante de meras crianças.

Quando Poseidon estava em perigo, Tétis abandonava todos os seus brios de guerreira. Não se importou em perseguir e atacar um _moleque irritante_, por mais que isso parecesse, a um observador distante, até um tanto covarde. Ainda que o garoto tivesse demonstrado não ser uma criança comum, sua imagem não importava nada diante da ameaça aos planos de seu Imperador que o garoto representava. Qualquer apoio aos cavaleiros de Atena deveria ser imediatamente rechaçado.

Até encontrar aquela amazona de Atena.

A guerreira de Ofiúco parecia espelhar o sentimento da própria Tétis. Por mais que a máscara em seu rosto ocultasse as feições da amazona, Tétis podia perceber, na emanação do cosmo de Shaina, toda a determinação de cumprir sua missão e defender sua deusa. Determinação que ela própria possuía em relação a Poseidon...

A cada golpe que levava, a cada segundo que a aproximava mais de sua inevitável derrota, a sereia estabelecia uma curiosa e até bizarra empatia com a adversária.

A devota de Atena sagrou-se vencedora e Tétis, sem forças, viu impotente todo o reino de seu senhor, reino que tanto se empenhara em defender, ruir ante o triunfo de Atena. Com as poucas forças que lhe restavam, ainda conseguiu colocar o corpo que outrora hospedava Poseidon a salvo. Ainda sentia que tinha esse dever.

E agora?

Um oceano imenso que já não significava mais nada. Sem Poseidon, parecia que não tinha um rumo, uma missão, nada a fazer. Uma existência vã, desnorteada, sem sentido.

Quem diria que o ato de misericórdia de Shaina, poupando-lhe a vida, havia se tornado uma espécie de punição?

Sem o deus dos mares, Tétis se via duramente confrontada consigo mesma, e enxergar o vazio era amedrontador. Havia dedicado toda a sua existência a Poseidon e simplesmente não sabia como se refazer. Àquela altura da vida, parecia ter perdido a capacidade de se reconstruir enquanto indivíduo...

... ou talvez _construir_ fosse a palavra mais adequada a seu caso. Afinal, por ter vivido ao redor de Poseidon durante toda a sua vida, talvez jamais tivesse de fato existido alguma _Tétis_ a quem reconstruir.

Quem era ela?

_A fiel comandante do exército do Imperador Poseidon_.

De que gostava?

_De servir ao Imperador Poseidon_.

O que almejava da vida?

_Servir de corpo e alma ao Imperador Poseidon_.

Enquanto tentava buscar respostas diferentes a questões tão cruciais, mantinha-se perto da costa, quase conseguindo sentir a presença de resquícios da energia de Poseidon em Julian Solo. Como um peixe rodeando ansiosamente a isca...

Uma lágrima incontida brotou nos belos olhos azuis de Tétis e se fundiu ao Mediterrâneo, tornando-o um pouco mais salgado e bem mais amargo.

* * *

**Notas adicionais ************(nota original de publicação no LJ)**:

Oi de novo (de novo)!

E esta saiu ainda mais curtinha que a da Hilda, hein? x.x Terceira fic para **Agatha Tabitha**. E lá vamos nós com este Coculto cheio de "ineditismos pessoais". Além da estreia no arco de Asgard, também foi a primeira vez que abordei o arco de Poseidon.

Vou confessar que esse tema fugiu um pouco ao meu controle. Queria escrever com uma amazona de Atena (de preferência Shaina), mas não consegui desenvolver o argumento, embora Shaina tenha desempenhado um papel relevante como "espelho" da determinação de Tétis em proteger à divindade de sua devoção.

Ao mesmo tempo em que ia desistindo de situar a trama no Santuário de Atena, o _plot_ com Tétis apareceu. Sei que Tétis não é oficialmente uma "general" marina (e sim uma comandante... o que corresponderia a uma amazona de prata na hierarquia de Atena), mas foi o que consegui. Peço desculpas se a fic não correspondeu às suas expectativas por isso... .''

Caracterizar Tétis foi um desafio muito maior do que eu esperava, pois quis fugir a qualquer custo daquela imagem de "ela fazia tudo por Julian Solo porque era perdidamente apaixonada por ele" que a série acabou deixando. Mas tamanha devoção me fez pensar no "lado trágico" do seu tema – uma entrega tamanha que, uma vez que seu deus tivesse partido, ela não saberia mais o que fazer da vida, pois sua única meta havia sido servi-lo.

Adicionalmente, espero que não se chateie por eu ter situado a fic antes de Hades, já que você costuma preferir tramas após essa fase. Foi o momento-chave, creio eu, do drama de Tétis e não renderia tanto se eu transferisse o _plot_. Até deixei um pequeno "gancho" com Tétis pressentindo que Poseidon poderia retornar ao corpo de Julian (o que de fato ocorre na saga de Hades), mas não consegui mais do que isso.

Espero que você, Agatha, e os outros leitores tenham gostado desta fic. Foi um belo desafio, mas acho que valeu a pena, pelo menos para expandir um pouco mais meus horizontes... x.x

E um dia escrevo uma fic em inglês pro Coculto. Não foi desta vez, infelizmente =/

Enfim, obrigada pela atenção. _Kissus_ e até uma próxima!

**Lune Kuruta**

* * *

**NOTA DE POSTAGEM NO FFN E NO NYAH! FANFICTION: **Verdade, gente. Não me conformo com a ideia de uma guerreira fazer tudo por Poseidon SÓ por causa de uma paixonite. Sei que a série (e sua profundidade típica de um pires u.u'') fica batendo nessa tecla, mas não dá.

Ah, olha um _E__aster egg_ ali! Freud detectaria, lalalá... 9.9 Ah, esses homens orgulhosos e competitivos... u.u'' [apanha] Zoando n.n''

Esta foi a minha última fic pro Coculto 6 que aconteceu agora em janeiro na comunidade. Ficou com vontade de participar também? Então olha a notícia legal que tenho pra você:

**As inscrições para o Coculto 7 já estão abertas!** Trata-se de um amigo oculto diferente... em vez de você sortear uma pessoa (e depois se virar pra escrever algo que ela curta, e que às vezes pode não ser sua praia), VOCÊ ESCOLHE O TEMA que quer escrever! Daí, a pessoa que enviou o tema selecionado se torna seu amigo oculto!

Resumindo: você escreve um tema que curte e que seu amigo oculto também gostaria de ganhar! Não é demais?

Além disso, o prazo de entrega da fic é bastante elástico, cerca de quatro meses. Isso ajuda MUITO, acredite x.x (Experiência própria).

**Gostou da ideia? Então se inscreva no ****Coculto****, evento promovido pela comunidade ****Saint Seiya Superfics Journal****! Não é necessário ter conta no LiveJournal para participar! **As inscrições vão até o dia **19 de fevereiro**. Leia os _posts_ com as regras e se inscreva! Não é necessário possuir conta no LJ para participar!

Vai que eu escolho um tema seu, né? Ou então você escolhe um meu e escreve algo pra mim, huhuhu! n.n

**_Link_****: stseiya-fanfics (ponto) livejournal (ponto) com**

(Modo _merchan_ OFF -q)

Por hoje é só! [Povo respira aliviado]_ Kissus_ e até uma próxima!

**Lune Kuruta (13/02/2013)**


End file.
